


HAIKYUU NO FACEBOOK!

by Dokihokidoki



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aobajousai, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haruka Nanase wants his Mackerel, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: What if the characters of Haikyuu had Facebook!! Come in and see for yourself!! See their reactions!!  Packed with insults, laughter, Facebook birthdays,  Facebook chats,  texting and crossovers!DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE MANGA AND ANIME(This book actually started on Wattpad)Copyright 2015





	1. Haikyuu no Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pretty obvious but I really wanted to make one of these Facebook books! DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED THE ANIME AND MANGA BUT I DONT SO ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHOR AND PRODUCER!! :D

Shōyō Hinata updated his status: Feeling awesome right now 

♪───Ｏ────♪♪───Ｏ────♪  
HEYYY GUYS!! I finally created a Facebook account yay!! （≧∇≦）  
7 minutes ago  
5 likes Comment(10)   
*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<  
Daichi Sawamura: Hinata-San!! Welcome! I'm so happy for you! ^-^

Shōyō Hinata: （＾∇＾）

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

Kageyama Tobio:U seriously made one? What a dumbass 

2 minutes ago   
2 likes

Shōyō Hinata: >_< Ur so mean Kageyama!!!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

Daichi Sawamura: Oi Kageyama, be nice or I'll kick you off the team!! It's would be such a disappointment to see-

Kageyama Tobio: ITS SUCH A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU HERE HINATA! I WELCOME YOU WITH MY PRESENCE! I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!!

2 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

Kei Tsukishima: Wow....There's no need to get so dramatic Kageyama. Anyway, Welcome Hinata-San. 

8 minutes ago  
5 likes

Shōyō Hinata: Thank you! Thank you guys for the warm welcome!!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

Yū Nishinoya: Welcome Hinata-San!! I hope get have good memories on here :)

5 likes 

Shōyō Hinata: I hope so too!!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

Shōyō Hinata has gone offline

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*


	2. Kageyama+ pork buns

_ _

_ Kageyama posted a picture on his page _

4 minutes ago

2 likes Comment (20)

*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Shōyō Hinata** : AAAH KAGEYAMA YOU LOOK LIKE GHOST! WHAT HAPPENED!

 **Daichi Sawamura:** Kageyama! Are you okay!! Do you need an ambulance!

4 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Tobio Kageyama:** ngggh...ngh

 **Kei Tsukishima:** speak English

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** Kageyama-San are you ok?

3 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama:** I...ngggh tried to make....

 **Shōyō Hinata:** He's trying to say something!

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** he was making something? I didn't know Kageyama had a creative personality ....

 **Shōyō Hinata:** Kageyama is full of suprises

 **Kei Tsukishima:** So...what were you trying to make, Kageyama? 

4 people have seen this

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama:** pork buns.....

 **Shōyō Hinata:**.......

 **Kei Tsukishima:**......

_6 likes_

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* _  
_

**Shōyō Hinata:** HAHAHA!! Kageyama failed to make pork buns!!

 **Kei Tsukishima:** I would have thought the king would have servants to make his food *smirk* clearly not

 **Tanaka-senapi** : You can't be good in everything Kageyama, hasn't your mother told you that already?

5 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama: -_-**

Sugawara Kōshi: Hey! Stop teasing him! Don't worry Kageyama, I'm sure your second attempt will work, keep trying

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Thank...you Sugawara-san

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Oh and Hinata?

 **Shōyō Hinata:** yeah?

 **Tobio Kageyama:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I RETURN!


	3. Define it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR MORE HAIKYUU FUN?! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

_|||||||Shōyō Hinata is online||||||_

**Shōyō Hinata:** Hey Kageyama!!!

like\ comment (3)

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama:** what is it? It's 2:00am in the morning! Why are the hell are you on Facebook anyway?!

 **Shōyō Hinata:** I couldn't sleep ^~^ 

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama** : Please don't tell me you woke me up just to tell me that, well I'm logging off

 **Shōyō Hinata:** WAIIIT!! 

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Tobio Kageyama:** TCH!! WHAT IS IT!!

 **Shōyō Hinata:** Jeez, you're even scary in the mornings

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama** : I'll be more scarier when I see you face to face tomorrow! I'm logging off in 1, 2..

 **Shōyō Hinata** : Define love!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama** : W-Why are hell are you asking me dumbass!! Bother someone else with your question!

 **Shōyō Hinata:** But I wanted to ask you....

18 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama:** Who the hell is liking this! 

**Shōyō Hinata** : Please tell me

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama:** L-Love is.... umm...having a ....strong connection....with someone who is very close to you and you have a deep affection for them

 **Koshi Sugawara:** That was a lame respond Kageyama, no offence 

**Tobio Kageyama:** YOU TOO SUGAWARA-SENAPAI!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Koshi Sugawara:** Love is a warm, passionate feeling you have to someone that is close to you, it can be a friend-like love or a sexual desir-

 **Tobio Kageyama** : YEP! That's the definition of love, now go to sleep Hinata! You better not miss your tosses tomorrow!

**_Tobio Kageyama_ ** _has logged off_

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Koshi Sugawara:** May I ask why you asked?

 **Shōyō Hinata:** Just curious to know what it means

 **Koshi Sugawara:** Is there someone you like? 

**Shōyō Hinata:** O\\\\\\\O

 **Koshi Sugawara:** ;)

 **Koshi Sugawara:** You're secret is safe with me :)

 **Shōyō Hinata** : Thank you! I-I might tell him tomorrow...... 

**Koshi Sugawara:** Just do what your heart tells you to do :)

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>* 

_Shōyō Hinata has logged off_

_Koshi Sugawara has logged off_

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>* 


	4. Guess who!

_Shōyō Hinata is online_

♪───Ｏ────♪♪───Ｏ────♪

 **Shōyō Hinata** : Mina-san! I- have a umm...confession to make!

1 minutes ago

9 likes Comment(60) 

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

 **Daichi Sawamura:** ｜ｏ゜）That was an unexpected announcement, but I'll be interested to hear it

4 likes 1 minute ago

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Kei Tsukishima:** I bet it's just about another confession about stealing pork buns again

1 likes 4 minute ago

 **Shōyō Hinata:** It's not! And I was just hungry at that time!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Daichi Sawamura** : Oi Tsukishima! Don't be mean!

 **Kei Tsukishima:** -_-

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Well, well I'm quite interested to hear what the idiot has to say (｀ω')

10 likes 1 minute ago

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Yū Nishinoya:** I want to hear it too Hinata-san! 

5 likes 0 secs ago

Shōyō Hinata: O\\\\\\\O

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Koshi Sugawara:** Come on guys, don't pressure him too much, take your time Hinata :)

 **Daichi Sawamura:** Take as long as you like 

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Shōyō Hinata:** It's a love confession...

21 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Kageyama tobio:** EH! 

**Tanka-senpai:** AAH! GOOD ON YA HINATA-SAN! Who's the lucky girl!

 **Daichi Sawamura:** ......

 **Koshi Sugawara:** I'm very proud of you Hinata ;)

16 likes 6 minutes ago

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Kei Tsukishima:** What's wrong king? Are you so shocked that you can't even congratulate your teammate? *smirk* 

**Kageyama Tobio:** Shut up Tsukishima!

 **Tanka-senpai:** You two stop bickering!! ヽ(ｏ'皿′ｏ)ﾉ

 **Kochi Sugawara:** So, is it a first year or second year girl?

 **Shouyo Hinata:** (⊙﹏⊙) he- I mean she's....a first...year but-

 **Tanka-senpai:** OHHH, so you've been spying on the first year girls eh? '∀｀)♡

 **Nishinoyo Yu:** OOH! What's her name! （≧∀≦●）／

20 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Shouyo Hinata:** (〃▽〃) Mina-san....but....it's not a girl...it's a boy..

 **Tanka-senpai:** ⊙０⊙

 **Kochi Sugawara:** (ﾟoﾟ)

 **Kei Tsukishima:** O_O

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** ...... That's great!

 **Shouyo Hinata:** (〃ー〃) Arigato Yamaguchi-san

15 likes

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Is it someone in our team? Just a random question

 **Shouyo Hinata** :.....yes

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** Is he tall?

 **Shouyo Hinata:** Sort of

 **Kei Tsukishima:** Is he nice and Considerate?

 **Shouyo Hinata** : (￣□￣) The opposite

**Tanka-senpai:** Are you guys really close? 

**Shouyo Hinata:** Yeah! I think we understand each quite well!

 **Tanka-senapi:** Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ YOU'RE ONE LUCKY MAN KAGEYAMA-SAN! YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF OUR SHRIMP!!!

 **Tobio Kagyama:** EHHHHHHH!!! How are all those questions related to me! AND what hell do you mean I'm the opposite to being nice and considerate! I send tosses to u and wait for you everyday!!

 **Shouyo Hinata:** (・・；) See you at volleyball practice Kageyama-kun!

30 likes

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shouyo Hinata has logged off_

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama** : I'm going to kill that idiot! 

**Tanka-senpai:** *Smirk*

 **Kei Tsukishima:** Jeez... 

**Tadashi Yamaguchi:** ☆+:｡.(ﾉ｡･ω･)ﾉCongratulationsヽ(･ω･｡ヽ).｡:+☆

 **Nishinoyo Yu:** ☆+:｡.(ﾉ｡･ω･)ﾉCongratulationsヽ(･ω･｡ヽ).｡:+☆

 **Kochi Sugawara** : ^_^

 **Daichi Sawamura:** (=^･･^)ﾉ Congratulations!!

40 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

_ -Dachi Sawamura has logged off _

_ -Tadashi Yamaguch has logged off _

_ Tanka-senapi has logged off  _

_ -Nishinoyo Yu has logged off  _

_ -Kochi Sugawara has logged off _

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Tobio Kageyama:** （￣ε￣） I never asked for this

_-Tobio Kageyama has logged off_

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*


	5. Status update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter full more laughter and weirdness :D

**Shōyō Hinata is online**

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

_Shoyo Hinata updated his status:_

I'm in love with the king 

3 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

**Kageyama tobio is online**

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

_Kageyama updated his status:_

_I'm in love with the Shrimp_ ('ー')σ

5 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

Yū Nishinoya is online

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

Yū Nishinoya updated his status:

_ I'm in love with  _ _ asashi _ _ -san  _

4 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*<

 **Asashi Azumane:** Eh! what..when did this happen! 

**Shouyo Hinata:** Why did Kageyama get more likes than me! (∥￣■￣∥)

 **Keishin Ukai:** what's going on? 

**Koshi Sugawara:** umm...what u guys doing? 

10 likes comments(3)

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

 **Daichi Sawamura:** I think they're declaring their love through status updates

 **Koshi Sugawara:** Well, that is kind of cute....

 **Yachi-san:** But Valentine day is in February... they're a bit early...

 **Keishin Ukai:** Oh hello Yachi-san 

**Yachi-san:** >_< Ah I' sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!! I"M SORRY!!

15 likes

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<* 

**Kiyoko Shimizu:** It's ok Yachi-san

 **Tanaka-senpai:** Kiyoko-san!! How are you!

 **Yū Nishinoya:** Kiyoko-san!! 

**Kiyoko Shimizu:** Are you coming to volleyball practice today Yachi-san ?

 **Yachi-san:** Yeah! I really enjoy coming :)

 **Tanaka-senpai:** Are you coming too Kiyoko-san!

 **Kiyoko Shimizu:** See you there then Yachi-chan :)

 **Tanaka-senpai:** ╥﹏╥ please notice meeeeeee my love!

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*

**Tanaka-senpai updated his status:**

I want my love to notice meeeeee

*<*>*<*>*<>*>*<*>*><*><*<>*< *<>*<*>*<*>*<>*><*>*<*>*>*>*<*>*>*<*>*>*>*<*   
  



	6. The insult chat group

**Shōyō Hinata:** KAGEYAMA!!!! You Bakageyama!!!

 **Tobio Kageyama:** HINATA YOU IDIOT! DUMBASS!!! DUMBASS!!

4 minutes ago

 **Shōyō Hinata:** Are those the only insults you can think of? *smirk*

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Shut up!! I'm thinking of some!

 **Coach Ukai:** Shrimpy!! Shrimpo! Hahaha! That's my favorite one

 **Shōyō Hinata:** -_-

 **Coach Ukai:** .....

 **The Great Okiwara:** Hi Shrimp! ^_^

6 minutes ago

 **Shōyō Hinata** : It's the Grand King!! O_O

 **The Great Okiwara:** Yes it is Chibi-san, oh and next time we meet Tobio-chan I'll depress the hell out of you HWAHAHA!

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Bring it on!!!

1 minute ago

 **Iwazumi:** Oi Shittykawa!

 **The Great Okiwara:** Iwa-chan! That's not very nice! 

**Iwazumi:** I couldn't care less about what I call you Trashykawa! 

**Shōyō Hinata:** Hehe!

 **Iwazumi** : ......

5 minutes ago

 **Coach Ukai:** ......why am I even part of this Facebook chatting?


	7. Story time on FB(not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please don't drop your phone when laughing because Tsukki will be very, very sadistic -_-

**_ HinataShouyo is online _ **

**_ Hinata posted on FB at 12:31 _ **

**Hinata Shouyo:** STORYTIME! ^^   
There once was a boy who dreamed of being just like the awesome little giant and worked hard to reach that dream, but on his way, he had to team up with the arrogant King who at first was just a selfish guy who had limited vocabulary. But soon the boy learnt to tolerate this King and soon the pair became known as the 'Freak pair" and-

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Hang on a minute!! This is just a summary of what just happened you dumbass! And what the hell do you mean by limited vocabulary!? My vocabulary is totally fine!!

**_12 likes (1) comment_ **

**Hinata Shouyo:** ◉_◉

 **Hinata: Shouyo:** Fine. Your turn

 **Tobio Kageyama:** *clear throat* There was a boy who loved playing Volleyball so much. However, over time, he was given a cruel nickname-

**_15 likes (2) comments_ **

**Hinata Shouyo:** Bakageyama!!

 **Tobio Kageyama:** DUMBASS!!

 **Hinata Shouyo:** :‑D You just called yourself a Dumbass!

 **Tobio Kageyama:** ಥ_ಥ

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\Tsukki-the-commener is online\\\\\\\\\\\_

**Tobio Kageyama:** What's up with your username?

 **Tsukki-the-commener:** I thought it would suit the story your royal highness ◮_◮

 **Tobio Kageyama:** ಠ▃ಠ WANT ME TO HIT YOU? 

**Tsukki-the-commener:** You can't hit me online stupid

 **Tobio Kageyama:** I'll pretend to not hit the ball during practice and then it will hit you ｀∀'

 **Tsukki-the-commener:** You were actually stupid enough to even say it out loud anyway I'm going to start: _One day during the practice, the King of Court PURPOSELY decided to not hit the volleyball and it painfully collided into the commoner who was happily chatting with his captain. The King didn't bother to check if the unworthy commoner was ok and Karma was cruel to him when the next day He got hit in the head with a volleyball by his idiotic partner and couldn't play again for another week._

The end

_10 likes (3) comments_

**Tobio Kageyama:** You're making it sound like I'm the bad guy

 **Hinata Shouyo:** I'm not an idiot!

 **Tsukki-the-commener:** I would be truly amaze to discover a brain inside that pea-sized head of yours. Anyway I'm going to change my name back

_ \\\\\\\Tsukki-the-commener is offline // _

**Hinata Shouyo:** He's such a meanie! But I want an awesome username like Tsukki!  
 _3 likes_

 **Tobio Kageyama:** How about Hinata the shrimp?

**Hinata Shouyo: * <***

_ \\\\\\\Tsukki-the-commener added  _ Dachi-papa-crow into the group////

**Dachi-papa-crow:** hello! Tsukki sent me a message to join in your story time group ^^   
_17 likes (5) comments_

 **Tobio Kageyama:** oh did he? Huh That's an interesting username

 **Dachi-papa-crow:** Thank you, Tsukki picked it for me

 **Tobio Kageyama: *~*** tch **!**

 **Tsukki-the-commener:** Jealous?

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Shut up

 **Suga-Mama-crow** : Stop fighting you two!   
**Kiyoko-is mine:** WE GOT A STORY TO SHARE ABOUT OUR KIKYO-SAN!!!

 **Suga-Mama-crow:** Is that you Tanka?

 **Kiyoko-is-mine-too:** WE LOVE KIYOKO-SAN TO THE MOON AND BACK!! She's beautiful every time we see her!! She amazing!! KIYOKO!!!

 **Yamaguchi-the-peasant** : I'm pretty sure it's Tanka-San and Yu Nishinoya ^^

15 likes (5) comments

 **Tsukki-the-commener:** What's with the name?

 **Yamaguchi-the-peasant:** Ah gomen Tsukki I couldn't think of anything else

 **King-of-Court:** This was suppose to be a story time sharing chat :>OI WHO CHANGED MY NAME!

 **Hinata Shouyo:** I WANT A NEW USERNAME!!

**\------------------------------------------**


	8. Tsukki x Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ship it?

**////Yamaguchi is online/////**

**Yamaguchi** : Hey Tsukki! Did you hear about this canon on the Internet?  
4 likes (8) comments

 **Tsukki** : No what is it about?

 **Yamaguchi** : 0//o

 **Tsukki** : What the hell does that funny thing mean?

 **Yamaguchi** : Um...apparently ppl known as Fangirls ship their favourite couples together...

 **Tsukki** : I'm listening

 **Yamaguchi:** You are been shipped with me....Kuroo and many more...

 **Tsukki:** WHAT.THE.HELL  
GIVE ME THE LINK NOW

 **Yamaguchi:** Just type in your name and it will come with results

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki?

 **Yamaguchi:** AH TSUKKI!!! HELLO?!

 **Tsukki** : -_-

 **Yamaguchi:** Are you ok?

 **Tsukki** : Goodnight Yamaguchi

///Tsukki has gone offline////

 **Yamaguchi:** Eh?


	9. Mama crow worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara tells Dachi what improvement should be needed on the team....however it's a long list....

_///Sugawara is online/////_

**_Private chat with the Haikyuu team_ **

**Sugawara** : Hey Dachi-San ^^

/////Dachi Sawamura is online///

 **Dachi** : Konnichiwa Sugawara ^^ is everything alright?

 **Sugawara** : Hm yes everything's fine it's just I would like to express my concerns about our team players

 **Dachi** : *_* like what?

 **Sugawara** : First of all how your cheek?

 **Dachi** : Ah it's healing slowly but less painful now ^^ 

**Sugawara** : Ok good I'm glad to hear that ^_*. Anyway I would like to say that Tsukki needs to stop bullying Hinata :/

 **Dachi** : Ah I'll tell Tsukki tomorrow at practise   
That concern will be dealt with ᵒᴥᵒ

 **Sugawara** : Also Kageyama needs to stop insulting Hinata!

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Hai! o_0 That Ousama thinks he can get away with calling me a Dumbass!!

 **Dachi** : Hinata, he's been calling you that for a year....

 **Hinata Shoyo** : And that's the only word he can call me!! That Bakayama has such limited vocabulary *huff*

 **Sugawara** : I feel that YAMAGUCHI is not putting enough effort into the practises (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅) can you help him Tsukki?

 **Tsukki** : How hell did you know I was online? why me? And for everyone information, I don't bully Hinata...useless he's acting like a mindless moron

 **Hinata Shouyo** : ಠ_ಠ

 **Sugawara** : You're his friend and team mate Tsukki  
HELP HIM

 **Tsukki** : -_- Fine

 **Dachi** : Is that all Sugawara?

 **Sugawara** : No I got another list

 **Dachi** : Eh?!


	10. Chilling with Nekoma High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilling with Nekoma High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was still new to the fandom of Haikyuu at the time I had published this chapter so I'm sorry for accidentally adding in Akaashi.

**Kuroo** : Does anyone want some Grilled Salted Mackerel pike? I accidentally cooked more than I needed....

 **Akaashi** : No one wants your stupid mackerel! Tch! Pain in the ass Kuroo

3 likes

 **Kuroo** : I was just offering since that's the kind of person I am :)

 **Akaashi** : O_O

 **Kuroo** : Why the hell are you looking at me like that?

 **Kenma** : helloMina-san

 **Kuroo** : Heyy Kenma! Ne do you want some Grilled Salted Mackerel pike? I cooked them specially for you ^^

 **Akaashi** : LIAR!!

 **Kuroo** : Excuse me?

 **Akaashi** : Don't listen to him Kenma!  
He just got greedy and cooked more than his stomach could handle

 **Kuroo:** EHH **!** KENMA DO YOU BELIEVE HIM!?

 **Kenma** : ....You are known as the "Scheming Captain".....

 **Kuroo** : Grrr....IS THERE ANYONE OUT THAT WANT SOME SPARE GRILLED SALTED MACKEREL!!

And somewhere far far away in another anime dimension....a half-naked man climbs out of the pool....  
READY TO EAT SOME MACKEREL ^^


	11. Mackerel Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERES A STALKER ON THE LOOSE!!! ALERT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Kuroo going to deal with it?

_/////Kuroo is online//////_

_ Kuroo posted a message on Nekoma group chat  _

**Kuroo** : Oi! This is not funny guys -_-

 **Akaashi** : What the hell are you talking about?

 **Kuroo** : Don't you dare play dumb with me! (¬_¬")

 **Akaashi:** I'm actually serious^~^" what are you talking about?

 **Kuroo** : There's being a creepy dude following me around for a couples of days.... He wearing this shirt with 'Mackerel' on it

 **Akaashi:** Oh so there's another mackerel lover out there

 **Kuroo** : WHAT DO I DO!! He's been sending me endless friend requests!! And-

////Kenma added Haru to the chat////

 **Kuroo** : WTF who's Haru?

 **Akaashi:** beats me

 **Kenma** : I don't know he was pleading to join .....

 **Haru** : Hello ^^

 **Kuroo** : Hang on....I'm seen your profile picture before....YOU STALKER!!!!

 **Akaashi:** Kenma! Why did you let him in! He's not part of the Nekoma high school!!

 **Kenma** : ..........

 **Haru** : I'm part of the Iwatobi swim club

 **Kuroo** : What kind of name is that?

 **Haru** : What kind of name is Nekoma high school -_-

 **Kuroo** : You're annoying me •~•  
Btw can I just say that volleyball is much more better than swimming

 **Haru** : Gomen but I have to disagree with that •>• Volleyball is so boring

 **Kuroo** : HOW DARE YOU INSULT VOLLEYBALL! 

**Haru** : VOLLEYBALL HAS NO GRACE

 **Kuroo** : Volleyball is the best :/

 **Haru** : Swimming is the best ;/

 **Kuroo:** Volleyball

 **Haru:** Swimming

 **Kuroo:** Volleyball

 **Haru:** Swimming

 **Akaashi:** SHUT UP

 **Kenma** : ano....Haru-San why are you here?

 **Haru** : For MY mackerels

\-------------------------------------------

 **Kuroo** : SERIOUSLY!!! WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY

 **Haru** : •_•. Excuse me but I have travelled from different dimensions just to come and grace you with my presence

 **Kuroo** : No one asked you to come! I was happy to eat the mackerels by myself!

 **Haru** : I'm at your house

 **Kuroo** : WTF!! STAY AWAY!!!

 **Haru** : walking up the stairs

 **Kuroo:** IM CALLING THE POLICE!!! TSUKETE!!!!


	12. Pick me up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAGEHINA TIME

////Hinata sent Bakayama a message on FB//////

 **Hinata:** Kageyama!!! Help me!!

 **Kageyama** : What's wrong!!

 **Hinata** : I went to the gym to practice some tosses and it started to rain heavily....

 **Kageyama:** and you want me to ?

 **Hinata:** COME AND GET ME !!!

 **Kageyama:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME NO I'm not getting wet!!

 **Hinata** : .......

 **Kageyama:** Hinata?

 **Hinata:** please....I'm really scared and it's cold..... :( please please

 **Kageyama:** .......

 **Kageyama:** UGH FINE STAY THERE

 **Hinata:** love you!!

 **Kageyama:** 0///0


	13. Facebook Sleepover invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love Sleepovers? I DOOOOO!

_H_

**Dachi** _:_ That sounds fun Hinata ^^ I'll happily attend

 **Kageyama** : why does it have to be in the gym? It's winter right now dumbass

 **Hinata** : that's because my house is too small to fit you guys in

 **Suagwara** : Can we bring PG rated movies?

 **Tanaka-Senpai** : Someone bring Disney movies cuz I like singing a lot with them!

 **Noya** : I like the little mermaid!

 **Coach Ukai** : you guys are so immature

 **Takeda** : no smoking also

Coach Ukai: -~-

 **Tsukki** : hey guys look what I found

**Kageyama** : Wtf how the did you get that!?

 **Sugawara** : ......I remember that.....

 **Dachi** : please refrain from doing anything sexual to each other at the sleepover 

**Kiyoko** : I'll make some chocolate biscuits ^^

 **Noya** : KIYOKO!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!

 **Tanaka** : HAIIIIII!

 **////NEKOMA CREW HAS SEEM THIS/////**  
**/// Seijiou crew has seen this//////**  
**///Fukurōdani Academy crew has this////**

 **Coach Ukai** : hey...Hinata did you by any chance post this invitation public?

 **Hinata** : O-O

 **Kuroo** : oooh a sleepover!! That's sounds awesome!!

 **Tsukki** : you're not invited

 **Bokuto** : but everyone can see this so I'm coming don't try and stop the mighty owl! Hahaha

 **Kuroo** : and I'll just drag Kenma along ^^

 **Oikawa** : Ne Ne Iwa-chan! Let's go to the sleepover!

 **Iwaizumi** : we can't go to an event if we're not even invited you idiot

 **Oikawa** : But everyone else is going!! so therefore we can go!

 **Dachi** : chotto matte kudasai!! We can't fit everyone into the gym!! Translation: Just a moment please!

 **Hinata** _: O_O_


	14. FB Sleepover part 2

**Hinata will tell us how the sleepover went:**

**_5:oopm:_** We arrived at the gym and started to set up I brought my orange sleeping bag and placed it next to Kageyama's green one. 

**5:30pm:** Kiyoko-san came and gave us her homemade chocolate cupcakes and Tanaka-senapi and Noya went crazy. They wouldn't stop praising her

 **5:45pm:** Bokuto and Kuroo(dragging Kenma) entered the gym with Bokuto wearing a grey shirt with a owl printed on the front. Kuroo brought at least 5 Cds of Hip pop and Bokuto brought in Popcorn!

 **6:15pm:** Tsukki bullied me again

 **6:30pm:** Kageyama and I argued for awhile

 **7:00pm** : We had Oikawa and that other guy come into the gym and Oikawa and Kageyama started bickering -_-

 **7:45pm** : we wanted to watch Disney movies especially Tanaka-Senpai who kept giving everyone his famous scary look after Kuroo protested and said he wanted to watch a horror movie !!

 **8:45pm** : We ended up watching three Disney movies and Tsukki blamed me for the invasion of the other teams.

 **10:00pm** : Kuroo and Bokuto ate all the popcorn and picked a 2 hrs horror movie!!! I wish I was Kenma who just played on his game console for the whole entire time :(

 **11:00pm** : it was time to sleep but Oikawa suggested we could tell bedtimes stories before we went to bed but it ended becoming horror stories instead(ugh)

 **12:00am** : everyone fell asleep but I could have sworn Kageyama was snoring like an elephant!!


	15. Toss to me

**Hinata Shouyo** : HELP! KAGEYAMA WON'T TOSS TO ME!!! HES BEING A MEANIE!!   
3 minute ago

5 likes  
Kageyama saw this

 **Kageyama Tobio:** That's because you never listen to me dumbass and the phrase 'Toss to me' is getting annoying -_-

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Ne Ne Kageyama! Throw to me!!

**Kageyama Tobio: •~•**   
Tsukki saw this 

**Tsukki:** Idiots

 **Sugawara** : I can toss to you too Hinata •﹏•


	16. Misunderstandings

**Hinata Shouyo is online**

**Hinata:** Hey who wants to come over and chill tonight!! ^^  
1 minute ago   
_5 people saw this_

 **Sugawara** : HINATA!! Do have any ideas what you have just written !!

 **Tanaka-Senpai:** AWW!! Hinata is growing up!!   
1 like

 **Tsukki** : WHAT THE HELL

 **Bokuto** : *whistle* Hey hey Hinata ツ   
Aren't you a bit young to start chilling yet hehehe

 **Tsukki** : I wonder what's going through your mind right now? Wait, I don't want to know -_-

 **Kuroo** : WOULLLLLLD LOOOOVE TOO ;) YOU'RE ALSO ON MY CHILL LIST TSUKISHIMA

 **Tsukki:** Speechless ****

 **Yanaguchi** : I don't think it's that kind of chilling....u guys have misunderstood the post

 **Akaashi:** My guess is that Bokuto thinks it's when 2 people have fun....2 bodies....

 **Sugawara** : KEEP IT PG!!!

 **Kageyama** : UR NOT CHILLING WITH ANYONE TONIGHT  
ILL TOSS TO YOU!

 **Oikawa** : Pffff Kageyama thinks it's about Volleyball HAHAHA

 **Ushijama** : Come and chill at Shiratorizawa then

 **Oikawa** : WTF O_O


	17. Guess the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smell Jealousy

**Yamguchi** : This man is tall, blond, handsome and very very Smart ^^   
_4 likes Comment_ (1)

 **Tsukki** : Hey Yamaguchi   
why don't you bring ' _this man_ ' to the next volleyball practice and I can throw a ball into his face   
Wouldn't that be great to watch?

 **Yamaguchi:**.......

 **Yamaguchi:** Can I take back that last part about you being smart?


	18. Kuroo x Tsukki

**> Kuroo sent a message to Tsukishima <**

**Kuroo** : Hey Tsukki I brought you a maid dress yesterday especially for you   
can you wear it ? ^o^

**Tsukki** : I'm not stupid   
A picture of you doing a heart shaped is not going to change my mind   
That's my answer

Kuroo saw this

**Kuroo** : Playing hard to get eh? Fine what about cat ears ^^ plus the maid dress?

 **Tsukki** : THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION   
Anything else?

 **Kuroo** : Can you meow for me ^~^


	19. Hacked?

**Tsukki** : Notice me Senpai  
14 likes

 **Tanaka-Senpai** : Seriousky Tsukki   
Omg I am so going share this HAHAHA

 **Kageyama** : SOMEONE SAVE THIS  
SOMEONE SAVE THIS SOMEONE SAVE THIS

 **Dachi** : Don't worry Tsukki we will always notice you ^^

 **Noya** : Calm down Kageyama you have already written the word three times

 **Tsukki** : THIS ISNT ME!! I GOT HACKED!! HINATA!!!

 **Hinata** : Just because I'm the smallest and not the smartest person on the team doesn't mean I did it!!

 **Tsukki** : totally agree with the 'not the smartest person part' because you failed your English exam

 **Hinata** : HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

 **Tsuki:** I got my sources   
NOW REVEAL YOURSELF HACKER


	20. Akashi and Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a special guest from KNB! Akashi!! And let's see what happens when Tsuki meets him ^^

** TSUKISHIMA  ** ** got ** ** added into *private cha ** ** t ** ** with Akashi*  **

**Tsukii** : WHO THE HELL  
ARE YOU

 **Akashi** : How dare you speak to me like that

 **Tsukki** : You remind me of a very egotistical King that happens to be on team   
It's just you have pink hair

 **Akashi:** Don't compare me to some other weakling, you peasant ****

 **Tsukki** : Pfff I'm totally shaking in fear right now like not

 **Akashi** : ILL USE MY SCISSORS TO SHUT YOU UP

 **Tsukki** : hahaha I got threatened to get hit in the face with volleyball so you're threat is so lame

 **Akashi** : ....You're dead （−＿−)

 **Tsukki** : *dies* Pfff 

**Author-Chan** : ......speechless


	21. Kiyoko the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen is here.

**Kiyoko** : I am currently baking some chocolate cookies ^^   
_Like•Comment_  
5 minutes

 **Tanaka-Senpai** : K-Kiyoko-San 个_个 You are a legend!! Your words have touch my soul!! You are forever my queen!  
 _2 minutes ago_

 **Noya** : My soul has been blessed '▿'ʃʃ  
 _4 minutes ago_

 **Hinata** _:_ So inspirational!   
3 minutes ago

 **Yachi** : Are you guys serious? Leave her alone, all she posted was about her baking some cookies!  
5 minutes ago

 **Kiyoko** : Arigato Yachi-San ^^ would you like a cookie? I'll bring it in for you tomorrow ^_−☆  
 _Comment(1)_

 **Yachi** : H-H-Hai!! Thank you so much!! Your cooking will taste like royalty !! Because after all y-your the queen!


	22. Oikawa and Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kageyama

**Oikawa** : Waiting for a hottie girl to keep this sexy lonely boy some company...  
12 minutes ago   
4 likes

 **Kageyama** : Suimasen, Oikawa-San but you help me with my jump serve?   
5 likes

 **Oikawa:** WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO COMMENT HERE OF ALL PLACES!!  
 _45 likes_


	23. In search of a high school

**Oikawa** : Can't wait to graduate!! Ne Ne Iwa-Chan!! Which high school should I go too? ^^

 **Ushijima** : the answer is simple  
Shiratorizawa

 **Iwazumi** : What he said

 **Oikawa:** IM BLOCKING YOU IWA-CHAN（ーー）


	24. Thick and slippery

**Kageyama sent Hinata Shouyo a message**

**Kageyama:** can we get the thick kind? I like them   
_Seen by Hinata_

 **Hinata** : of course you do, they're like the only ones you get

 **Kageyama:** the thicker the better :)

 **Hinata:** totally agree

 **Hinata:** the thick and slippery ones ^^

 **Kageyama:** I'll see you at the Ramen shop then **^_−** **☆**

 **Hinata:** Okie!


	25. Oikawa and Ushijima

**Oikawa** : Wondering what to do with my life   
Like• Comment   
28 likes   
**Ushijima** : Ever wondered about joining-

 **Oikawa:** LEAVE MEEEEE ALONE

 **Ushijima:** Thats a good way to spend your life

Extra:


	26. Auto correct

** Hinata Shouyo is online  **

**Hinata** : I hate learning about orgasms -_- i wanna play volleyball!!   
12 likes   
_Like• Comment_

 **Tsuki** : WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **Sugawara** : ......Hinata......

 **Kuroo** : Experiencing it is better than actually learning it ^^  
 _Like• Comment_  
 _(1 reply)_  
**Sugawara** : KEEP IT PG

 **Oikawa** : Hey guys guess what!! I'll be transferring to Karsuno!! （＾Ｏ＾）

 **Iwazumi** : oh thank god, we don't want you here anyway

 **Kageyama** : We don't want him here either!

 **Hinata** : OH GOD I MEANT ORGANISMS!!!

 **Tsuki** : a bit too late now eh? （^人^）  
  



	27. YOU LEFT WHAT!

**Sugawara is online**

**Sugawara** : umm...Dachi-San I kinda left something at your house last night

_Like•Comment_

**Dachi** : Don't worry I'll bring ur shorts in tomorrow morning at Volleyball practise   
35 likes

 **Noya** : Oooooohhh ;)

 **Hinata** :OOOOOOH

 **Dachi** : What are u two doing??

 **Tsuki** : Keep it PG Sugawara

45 likes

 **Sugawara** : YOU GUYS GOT IT ALL WRONG

 **Dachi** : We decided to do some volleyball training and Sugawara brought his clothes over to change in-that's all

 **Tanka-Senpai:** hahaha as if we would believe in something like that!

 **Dachi** : TANAKA

 **Tanaka** : Never mind!!

 **Kageyama** : if Sugawara-San came over to train.....how did his shorts get taken off?


	28. Discovering fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....this is what happens when our volleyball dorks discover fanfics  
> ( one swearing word will be involved)- by Tsuki cuz he was maybe drunk or maybe couldnt be bothered with this stuff -_-

**Hinata** : OMG I FOUND SOMETHING EXTRAORDINARY ON THE INTERNET!! It's called fanfics and apparently there's fanfics dedicated to me and Kageyama!!

Anyone want the link? *^

 _56 likes_  
Like•Comment

 **Kageyama** : YES

 **Oikawa** : WOW so popular but I bet me and Iwa-Chan have more stories dedicated to us than to you!

 **Iwaizumi** : As if I want to be paired up with you

 **Kuroo** : I'm surprised Hinata can actually read them since they contain so much yeno （^人^）  
26 likes

 **Bokuto** : there might be fanfics of me and Kuroo or Kenma too! Right Kenma?

 **Kenma** : yeah I guess

 **Sugawara** : KEEP YOUR DIRTY MINDED HENTAI STUFF AWAY FROM MY BABY

45 likes

 **Yamaguchi** : #Sugamamaprotection

 **Oikawa** : Oooh not so innocent now are we? HOW DO U KNOW ABOUT HENTAI  
56 likes

 **Oikawa:** I betI can make love to Iwa-Chan better than Kageyama!

 **Matsukawa** : So embarrassing!! why the hell would you make a bet on that!

 **Hanamaki** : God those KAGEHINA fanfics are so full of passion (￣▽￣)

 **Iwaizumi** : Stop it with ur live commentary

 **Kageyama** : CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

 **Tsuki** : Can I just point out why Hinata would be searching up yaoi and himself with Kageyama ?

 **Oikawa:** Is nobody going ask how u know about yaoi? :)

 **Tsuki** : Shut the f**k up you annoying girl-attracting man -_-

 **Yamaguchi** : Are u ok Tsuki?   
1 reply

( **Tsuki:** MY HOUSE NOW

 **Hanamaki:** It's going down for real *~*

 **Hinata** : HEEEEY WHY AM I ON THE BOTTOM!!


	29. Drinking milk is yum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not dirty at all. Hehe~

**Kageyama** : I love milk ^^  
34 likes

 **Tsuki** : Pff like we totally care   
58 likes

 **Oikawa** : What kind of milk flavour do you like Tobio-Chan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kageyama** : I really liked strawberry back then but now I like banana milk ^^

 **Oikawa:** Whose banana? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
67 likes

 **Oikawa:** What flavoured milk from whose banana Tobio-Chan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_129 like_

**Sugawara:** GET OFF RIGHT NOW  
89 likes


	30. Oikawa and Ushijima (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this book, please leave a Kudo and comment! Thank you for reading!!

**Oikawa:** Did u leave your virginity there too?

 **Ushijima:** You should leave yours at Shiratorizawa~


	31. Hello Tobiou!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes makes his appearance once more !! But this time to KAGEYAMA!! Let's see what happening....   
> Inspired by a post from Haikyuu texts tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this book, please leave a Kudo and comment! Thank you for reading!!

__Swim_for_mackerels_ sent a message to Kageyama Tobio on Facebook messenger:

 **Kageyama** : Who's this

**_I_Swim_for_mackerels_ ** _: MACKERELS ARE THE BEST_

**Kageyama:** What...

**_I_Swim_for_mackerels:_ ** _It's better than Tobiou! THEY ARE THE BESSSST!_

**Kageyama:** Firstly, that's not even my name   
And secondly , are u serious! It's obvious Flying fish is waay better than Mackerels!!

**_I_Swim_for_mackerels:_ ** _HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MACKEREL GOD_   
_MACKERELS ARE THE BEST_

**Kageyama:** TOBIOU IS BETTER

**_I_Swim_for_mackerels:_ ** _MACKERELS_

**Kageyama:** TOBIOU

**_I_Swim_for_mackerels :_ ** _MACKERELS_

**Kageyama:** TOBIOU

 ** _I_Swim_for_mackerels:_** Swimming

 **Kageyama:** Volleyball ****

**_I_Swim_for_mackerels:_ ** _VOLLEYBALL_

**Kageyama:** SWIMMING

 **Kageyama:** Shit -__-


	32. Wrong Hottie

_Oikawa updated his status:_   
OH OH HOTTIE ON THE TRAIN ALERT!^^   
_35 people have seen this_

**Hanameki** _:_ I'm just going ignore this because I'm 100% sure he's talking about himself   
_Like•Comment_  
 _45 likes_

 **Oikawa** _:_ Ne Ne ur so mean! I'm actually serious! I'm going to describe him to you!  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _20 likes_

 **Iwaizumi** _:_ Oh please don't   
_Like•Comment_  
 _30 likes_

 ** _Oikawa_** _:_ He's tall, dark hair, may I add handsome _(_ ￣▽￣ _)_  
 _Like•Comment(1)_  
 **Iwaizumi** : GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!   
_46 likes_

 ** _Oikawa:_** Pfff so impatient ok...he's turning around   
OH GOD  
 _Like•Comment_

 **Iwaizumi:** What is it   
_Like•Comment_

 **Hanameki:** Answer us!  
 _Like•Comment_

 **Oikawa** ** _:_** GAAAAH!! ITS USHIJIMAAAAA!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! SAVE MEE!!  
EW EW EW  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _69 likes_

 **Iwaizumi:** *place hand in praying mode* REST IN PIECES SHITTYKAWA（^人^）  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _100 likes_


	33. OH KIYOKO

_Tanaka updated this status:_  
////SINGING FOR MY KIYOKO-SAN///  
 _123 people have seen_

**_Hinata_ ** _: GOOO TANAKA-SENPAI!_   
_Like•Comment_   
_67 likes_

**Tanaka** _: Ill be singing in the tune of frozen let it go!_

_OH KIYOKO-SAN_   
_Oh KIYOKO-SAN_   
_PLZ NOTICE ME MY LOVE!_

_OH KIYOKO-SAN_   
_Oh KIYOKO-SAN!!_   
_STOP AVOIDING OUR LOVE_

_CUZ I DONT CARE IF YOU IGNORE ME EVERYDAY!_   
_OUR LOVE WILL BE EVERLASTING_

_AND ILL BE YOUR BODYGUARD_ （≧∇≦）   
_Like•Comment_  
 _80_ _likes_

 **Tsuki** _:_ And I'm pretty sure she will just ignore this anyway   
_Like•Comment_  
 _44_ _likes_

 **Tanaka:** SHUT UP DAMMIT  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _45_ _likes_


	34. Tsuki and his Sushi

**Kei Tsukishima is online**   
**Kei Tsukishima posted a photo**

****

_Seen by 156 people_  
78 likes

 **Tsuki** : I was eating this today when it occurred to me that this dish kind of reminds me of someone   
Anyone want to guess ?  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _56 likes_

 **Kageyama:** Yeahit looks likeSushi cuz   
That's what sushi is suppose to look like, Tsuki   
_Like•Comment_  
 _34 likes_

 **Tsuki:** I'm going to ignore that answer   
_Like•Comment_  
 _45 likes_

 **Kageyama:** Why are the hell are u getting more likes than me?   
_Like•Comment_  
 _20 likes_

 **Tsuki:** Don't state the obvious  
I'm clearly more smarter than you and can even speak English better than you   
_Like•Comment_  
 _69 likes_

 **Kageyama:** Why you....  
 _Like•Comment_

 **Yamaguchi** _:_ I've seen that orange colour before......  
 _Like•Comment_  
45 likes

 **Hinata** : Why I am getting this bad feeling....  
 _Like•Comment_  
78 likes

 **Tanaka-Senpai** : I KNOW WHO THAT REMINDS ME OF!!!   
_Like•Comment_

 **Noya:** HINATA HAHAHA  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _45 likes_

**Kageyama** _:_ _WHHAT?_   
_Like•Comment_

**Kenma** _:_ try and picture it really hard...it's actually does look like Hinata...just the hair tho  
 _Like•Comment_  
 _59 likes_

**_Hinata_ ** _: *~*_   
**_Like•Comment_ **   
**_78 likes_ **

**_Tsuki_** _:_ next time I should post a shrimp getting cooked   
**_Like•Comment_**  
 ** _89 likes_**

**_Hinata:_ ** _AHHH HELP TSUKI IS GOING TO COOK ME ALIVE!!!_

_(_ ＞人＜ _;)_  
 ** _Like•Comment_**  
 ** _100 likes_**


	35. IDK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could it mean?

**Kageyama** : hey guys what does idk mean?   
1 minute ago   
_14 people have seen this_   
17 likes•Comment

 **Oikawa** : Are you serious Tobio-Chan (⌒▽⌒)   
5 minutes ago   
_56 likes•Comment_

 **Kindachi** : I don't know   
3 minutes ago   
_34 likes•Comment_

 **Kageyama:** WOW NO ONE KNOWS!!  
 _1 minutes ago_  
 _45 likes•Comment_

 **Tsuki** _:_ Wow you really are an idiot   
Wtf is wrong with you?  
0 secs  
 _50 likes•Comment_

 **Kageyama** : EXCUSE ME!  
1 minute ago   
_14 likes•Comment_

**Kindachi** _: ITS MEAN I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW!!_   
_1 minute ago_   
_56 likes•Comment_

**Kageyama:** STOP MAKING EVERYTHING SO CONFUSING!! ARE YOU SAYING A TONGUE TWISTER?   
1 minute ago   
_25 likes•Comment_

 **Tsuki:** Nah ur just an idiot   
0 secs  
 _65 likes•Comment_


	36. Googling is dangerous

**Toru Oikawa** : U know the song the peacock by Katy perry （≧∇≦）ITS TOTALLY NOT ABOUT A BIRD HAHAHA  
103 likes   
Like•Comment

 **Tobio Kageyama** : Really!? What is it about?   
110 likes   
Like•Comment

 **Hajime Iwaizumi** :Oh god  
112 likes   
_Like•Comment_

 **Kei Tsukishima** : here's a tip  
Take away the 'pea'   
Or even better google it up  
 _120 likes_  
 _Like•Comment_

 **Toru Oikawa** : NOOO DONT DO IT TOBIO-CHAN!!! GOOGLE IS A DANGEROUS PLACE!!! DONT TRUST IT!!!  
 _204 likes_  
 _Like•Comment_

_////////////////////////////////////_


	37. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is offended.

**Lev:** Hey guys you know in the future.... I know I will see an ace in the mirror! 

:D

_ Comment\Like _

_124 likes_

**Taketora:** You may see an ace but you know what I see?

Comment\Like

134 likes

 **Lev:** what?

Comment\Like

100 likes

 **Taketora** : A Chewbacca! HAHAHAH! Get it?

Comment\Like

300 likes

 **Lev:** -_-

Comment\Like

200 likes

 **Kenma** : Your name may be a lion but all I see is Chewbacca

Comment\Like

409 likes

 **Lev:** YOU TOO KENMA?

Comment\Like

 **Kuroo:** GUYS PLZ. That an insult to Chewbacca

Comment\Like


	38. Oikawa the Pokemon trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!

**Oikawa:** Gotta catch them all!! >_< HAHAHAHA

 **Hinata:** OMG You caught a Iwa-chan Pikachu!!! 

89 likes 

_Comment\Like_

**Iwazumi:** WTF -_-

100 likes

_Comment\Like_


	39. Let's make a yaoi scene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUZ WHY NOT!?

**\\\\\\\\\\\Oikawa Toru is online\\\\\\\\\**

** _July 29th 09:57am_ **

**Oikawa:** @IwazumiHajime let's make a yaoi scene together! ;D

_120 likes_

_Comment\Like_

**Iwazumi:** I really hoped you were joking about that when you said the same thing in the locker room -_-

100 likes

Comment\Like 

**Oikawa:** Don't you love me? 

90 likes

Comment\Like 

**Iwazumi:** ......

Comment\Like 

**Oikawa:** IWA_CHAN!!!

122 likes

Comment\Like 

**Iwazumi:** I PREFER MURDER MYSTERIES THANKS!

200 likes

Comment\Like 


	40. Nice Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU STILL LOOK BEAUTIFUL!

**Hinata Shouyo posted a picture**

_Kageyama Tobio and 6 other people liked this_

**Hinata: WHO TOOK THIS!!!! SPEAK UP NOW!!!** ಠ⌣ಠ

_112 likes_

**Tsukki:** You look like a retardʱªʱªʱª 

_120 likes_

_Comment\Like_

**Hinata:** ⊙·⊙

98 likes

Comment\Like

 **Kenma:** WHOOPS!

_156 likes_

Comment\Like


	41. Be like Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISN'T HE INSPIRING!

_REDIT TO OWNERS ON TUMBLR_

_39 minutes ago...._

**Bokuto:** WELLLLL I HAVE TO DISAGREE CUZ YOU NEVER LIKE MY PICS!!! 

**Bokuto:** AND YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING NICE TO MEEEE!!! SOOOO ITS ALL A LIE!!!!


	42. White pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMMMN OIKAWA

Oikawa posted a photo:

LOOK AT THIS LOSER IWA-CHAN!! IMAO JUST ADMIT THAT I AM THE BEST!!

56 minutes ago

56 minutes ago

57 likes

Hanamaki: HOT DAMMMN OIKAWA

1 minute ago 8 likes

Matsukawa: DAMMMN OIKAWA SOMEONE CALL THE LADIES

0 secs 12 likes

Iwaizumi: BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHITE PANTS 

1 minute ago 45 likes 

Kindachi: Those white pants...

0 secs ago

Kindachi: Kageyama looks creepy

1 minute ago 30 likes

Kageyama: DELATE THIS

1 reply 

Oikawa: Nope ^^

26 minutes ago 30 likes

Ushijima : DAMMMMMMMMMMMN OIKAWA 

Back at it again for not coming to Shiratorizawa


	43. Sushi fun

** Hinata posted a photo **

Kenma is dat you?!

**58 likes 39 minutes ago**

**Kenma:** I think I wanna stick to my pudding head Shoyo..... -_-

**12 likes 1minute ago**

**Hinata:** Hey Tsuki I found you too! ONLY YOUR HAIR THO

**129 likes**

**Kageyama:** That actually does look like Tsuki's hair....

HAHAHAHAH SERVES YOU RIGHT!!

_4 minutes ago 78 likes_

**Kuroo:** Here's the main reason why Shoyo gets along with everyone ^^

**200 likes**


	44. The stalker is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK  
> BACK AGAIN AGAIN

Kuroo posted on his status: **Going for a morning run before Volleyball practise ^^**

34 likes 12 likes

 **The_mackerel_ruler:** I'm fishing for mackerel then making mackerel noodle soup 

_23 likes_

**Kuroo:** umm.... who is this?

 **The_mackerel_ruler:** Your mackerel bestie 

**Kuroo:** WTF! SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THIS IS!!

_45 likes_

**Kenma:** It's that guy called Haru

I was strolling through your FB friends requests and saw his request so I accepted him

_56 likes 1 minute ago_

**Kuroo:** Do you hate me or something? ~-~ 

_67 likes 3 minute ago_

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY 

_78 likes 0 secs_

**Kuroo:** Oya oya oya!

 **The_mackerel_ruler:** MACKEREL MACKEREL MACKEREL

100 Likes 


	45. This isn't google!

**Kageyama** : Toss techniques

14 minutes ago

 **Kageyama** : How to do good tosses

1 minute ago

 **Kageyama** : Shouyo Hinata

 **Tsuki** : You...You realise this isn't google...right? And why are you looking up Hinata?

2 minutes ago 1 like

 **Kageyama** : Volleyball wiki

2 minutes ago

 **Kageyama** : Dogfish

2 minutes ago

 **Kageyama** : Dogfish....?

4 minutes ago

 **Ennoshita** : I have no idea what to say about this

2 minutes ago

 **Hinata** : Dumbass

1 minutes ago


	46. Tsuki the savage

**Kageyama** : nearest milk 

_Kageyama liked this_

**Tsuki** : What the hell does that even mean?

 **Tsuki** : Why did you like your own post??

 **Kageyama** : I don't know how to unlike it

 **Tsuki** : Well then there's a reason why people call you an idiot 


	47. Divorced!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAT!?

**Oikawa** : Iwa-chan we are getting a divorce....I know this will truly upset the fangirls but don't talk to me anymore... (▰˘︹˘▰) the memories are too painful to bear

_Posted at 17:53pm_

**Hinata** : Aww sorry for your lost Oikawa-sama... that guy must have been a real jerk -_- 

**Lev** : The fangirls will be disappointed! 

**Iwaizumi** : WHAT THE HELL! We weren't even together!

 **Ushijama** : Who're your lawyers 

**Oikawa** : Kageyama Tobio 

**Kageyema** : WHAAAT!

 **Iwaizumi** : There are no GODDAMN lawyers @Ushijama because we were never married in the first place! 

**Hinata** : Kageyama would have being a bad lawyer anyway ^^

 **Kageyama** : HUUUUH!

 **Kunimi** : Who has custody over me and Kindachi?

 **Kunimi** : Can Oikawa senpai have custody over me and Iwaizumi have custody over Kindachi so we can pretend to be Romeo and Juliet? 

**Iwaizumi** : That sounds gay, so I approve 

_13 likes_


	48. What is 69?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a bad influence.

**Hinata** : Hey... what does 69 mean?

 **Oikawa** : Mouthwash( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**233 likes**


	49. Puns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUNS TIME!

**Kuroo** : All you fangirls are so purrrfect to me ^^

_132 likes_

**Bokuto** : I've been thinking about you Owl night ^^

_190 likes_

**Kuroo** : When I am with you, I'm feline good 

_134 likes_

**Tsuki** : OMFG Plz stop this!

 **Bokuto** : My owl don't want none unless you like our puns hun!

_300 likes_

**Kuroo** : You got to be kittening me if you don't like our puns!!

_234 likes_

**Tsuki** _:_ Bye

 **Kuroo:** NOO! Don't leave me here purring by myself!!

_301 likes_


	50. Hinata quits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T QUIT YOUR DREAM HINATA!!

**Hinata** : I QUIT!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ALL IDIOTS!!!!!

 **Tanaka** : Says the Shrimp ahaha

 **Hinata** : It's your fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Tsuki** : That's a lot of exclamation marks...

 **Tanaka** : Not my fault your 2 millimetres tall!!


	51. KNOCK KNOCK

**Tsuki** : Knock Knock

 **Kageyama** : Who is I,

 **Tsuki** : Dumbass!

 **Tanaka** : hahaha Nice one!!

 **Noya** : Hahaha

**_123 likes_ **


	52. WHITE PANTS

LOOK AT THIS LOSER IWA-CHAN!! IMAO JUST ADMIT THAT I AM THE BEST!!

56 minutes ago

**57 likes**

**Hanamaki:** HOT DAMMMN OIKAWA

_1 minute ago 8 likes_

**Matsukawa:** DAMMMN OIKAWA SOMEONE CALL THE LADIES

_0 secs 12 likes_

**Iwaizumi:** BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHITE PANTS 

_1 minute ago 45 likes_

**Kindachi:** Those white pants...

0 secs ago

 **Kindachi** : Kageyama looks creepy

_1 minute ago 30 likes_

**Kageyama:** DELATE THIS

_1 reply_

**Oikawa:** Nope ^^

_26 minutes ago 30 likes_

**Ushijima** _:_ DAMMMMMMMMMMMN OIKAWA 

Back at it again for not coming to Shiratorizawa 


	53. Kenma talks

**He's all yours girls!!**

**\\\\\Opening FB Messenger\\\\\\\**

**Kenma:** um....Hello.....

 **Kenma:**....... 

**Kenma** : My name is Kenma....Kozume..

I am a 2nd year Student at Nekoma High and-

 **Kuroo** : AND I"M HIS BEST FRIEND!!!

 **Kenma** : what are you doing here Kuroo-san?

 **Kuroo** : Introducing myself too ^^

Kenma: You're not wanted here

Kuroo: WHHAT! THAT'S A PURRFECT LIE! EVERYONE LOVES ME!

 **Kenma** : I don't want to be rude... Kuroo-san but the title of this chapter specially says that 'Kenma talks' 

**Kuroo** : Yeah?

 **Kenma** : Now, who's name is Kenma? 

**Kuroo** : Well DUH!! YOU!

 **Kenma** : Correct and what's your name?

 **Kuroo** : Kuroo 

**Kuroo** : ......

 **Kuroo** : oh....

 **Kuroo** : But maybe the author could change the title to 'Kenma talks and so does Kuroo' 

**Kenma** : It's too long 

**Kuroo** : But-

**[ Kenma Kozume delated Kuroo Tetsuro from the Chat]**

**Kenma** : Sorry about that girls

 **Kenma** : I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting but let me just say this and please no hard feelings 

**Kenma** : I' m not good with people, and I don't want to interact with them

**Kenma** : Goodbye ^^ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEKEKEKE


	54. Bokuto and the Moon

**Bokuto:** Don't tell me the sky limit when there are no footsteps on the moon.....

I'll be the first!

_10 secs_

_45 likes\Comment_

**Akaashi:** Sorry to ruin your dreams Bokuto but there are footsteps on the moon 

_ 89 likes\Comment _

**Bokuto:** HAHHAHA Don't be silly! The footsteps won't be there anymore!

23 likes\Comment

 **Tsuki:** Actually, they would still be there since there is no water to wash them away and no wind in the atmosphere 

67 likes\Comment

 **Bokuto** : OMG NOT EVERYONE IS GOOD AT BIOLOGY TSUKI!

 **Kuroo:** BIOLOGY

100 likes\Comment


	55. MINIONS

**Hinata** : THE MINIONS ARE ANNOYING

106 likes\Comment

 **Tsuki** : IT'S not nice to talk about your family like that

1200 likes\Comment


	56. What is 69?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEEZE

**Hinata** : Hey... what does 69 mean?

**Oikawa** : Mouthwash( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**233 likes**


	57. COFFEE

**Kuroo:** They call me Coffee cuz I grind so fine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

568 likes

 **Bokuto:** The ladies call me coffee because I keep them up past 2 am ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

679 likes

 **Tsuki:** They call me coffee because I am really bitter and most people don't like me without changing some aspects of what I am.

789 likes 

**Kageyama:** What coffee machine did you get brewed from? 

800 likes


	58. PRESIDENT'S DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tots agree

**Asahi Azumane was Celebrating was Celebrating PRESIDENT'S DAY**

**Akaashi:** We are Japanese...

 **Asahi:** PRESIDENT'S DAY means No School :)

 **Akkashi:** FOR AMERICANS 

**Asahi:** If someone gets to miss School, then it deserves to be celebrated! 


	59. Throw out the trash

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Ladies and gents, OIKAWA TOORU IS MINE! BACK OFF!!

 **Oikawa Tooru** : AW IYSM!!

**Iwaizumi Hajime** reply: IIy too 

156 likes

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** **:** WTF SHIITYKAWA!! STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT! I WILL KILL YOU!!!

65 likes

 **Tsukishima Kei** : You can't kill trash 

**Tsukishima Kei** : You throw it out

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Good point

 **Oikawa Tooru:** pLEASE have mercy on my soul!!

34 likes


	60. Milk+Love

**Kageyama Tobio** : EVEN MILK HAS A VALENTINE'S DAY DATE BUT I DON'T

50 people liked this

 **Oikawa:** OMG DID YOU MAKE A JOKE RN?! LOL

**Kuroo:** It's must be my influence :) 

**Tsuki_the Sadist:** YOU have only talked to our idotic king twice 

**Hinata:** Kageyama! Let's get meat buns after school together then!

 **Sugamama** : OMG LOOK HOW PRECIOUS OUR LITTLE SUNSHINE IS

WE MUST PROTECT HIM AT ALL COST YOU HEAR ME 

8 people liked this 


	61. THE CODE OF....

**Tanka:** ONE DOES SIMPLY NOT LEAVE HIS KOUHAIS ALONE!!

467 people liked this

 **Rolling_Thunder_king:** I totally get it bro! I left Shoyo once and he started talking to the Grim Reaper! 

456 likes

Tanka: Well! I left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi alone for two mintues and now they're expecting! 

**Tanka** : Thanks for the cheat code BTW XD

124 likes

 **Rolling_Thunder_king:** You welcome dude~ I have other cool cheats 

234 likes

 **Tsuki** : What the hell are you guys talking about? 

456 likes

 **Kiyoko** : Did you play sims again? 

789 likes 

**Tanka** : KIYOKOOOO!!!

 **Tsuki** : And the purpose of the game is breeding us? 

456 likes

 **mother_crow** : Even in a virtual world we can't even leave you two alone 

What am I going to do with you guys? 

899 likes 


	62. Attempted flirting

**Bokuto_the_owl** : Hey guys

 **Bokuto_the_owl:** Here's a fun fact: Angels can't fly XD

**_ 455 likes  _ **

**Tsukishima Kei:** Your point is?? 

**Tsukishima Kei:** Are you okay??

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Where's your proof that they can't fly?

**_ 5 likes  _ **

**_Reply_** (2)

 **Bokuto_the_owl:** Because Akaashi can't fly ^_^

 **Akaashi Keiji:** @Bokuto_the_owl you are disgusting 

**_ 124 likes  _ **

**Bokuto_the_owl:** WHAT!!? Akaashi don't lie! You found it cute right!?

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** I'm leaving this convo 

**Hinata Shouyo** : ANGELS CAN'T FLY!?


	63. PITHONN

**Bokuto** : Bro

 **Kuroo** : Yeah Bro?

 **Bokuto** : What do you call a snake that's 3.14 metres long?

 **Akaashi** : Oh no

 **Kuroo** : I dunno Bro

 **Bokuto** : a Pi-thon

 **Kuroo** : Bro...

 **Bokuto** : Bro..

 **Kuroo** : Broo

 **Bokuto** : Br-

 **Akaashi** : Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, shut the fuck up

 **Kenma** : *looks up from gaming console* Get rekt


	64. SCENT

**Bokuto:** Name one fragrance commercial that has ever made sense

 **Kuroo:** Wat r u talking about? They all make scents.

 **Tsukishima:** shut the fuck up


	65. Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pondering Haru

**Haru** :

_No, I mean_

_He plays Volleyball_

_That's so weird_

_Why would he play Volleyball?_

_There's no water in Volleyball_

_How can he ever be free?_


	66. YANDRE MAMA

**Daichi updated his status**

** _~Going to hang out with friends~_ **

**Sugawara:** WHO ARE THEY? WHERE DO THEY LIVE? ARE THEY OLD OR YOUNG? ARE THEY CUTE? ARE THEY HANDSOME? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THEM FOR?WHAT'S HIS DESIRED TYPE? ARE THEY NICE TO YOU? HAVE THEY HARMED YOU IN ANYWAY?

78 likes\Comment

 **Ennoshita:** I'm sure Daichi will be fine....

 **Sugawara:** I WON'T LET ANYONE HARM MY BABY 

305 likes\ Comment


	67. Kageyama and Oikawa (againnn)

**Oikawa** : HAHAHA Tobio-Chan! I will now humiliate you!!   
_Like• Comment_  
 **Oikawa posted a photo**

_120 likes_  
 ****  
 **Kageyama** ** _:_** WTF WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!!

 **Oikawa** : HAHAHA how does it feel to be humiliated! ~_• HAHA TAKE THAT!

 **Kageyama** : PFFF I've had worst humiliations like trying to be friends with a sarcastic blondie who drives me up the wall with "Whatever the King wants this" and whatever the King wants that" I WANNA PUNCH HIM SO BADLY

 **Oikawa** : .......


	68. Hinata and MM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MM= Mystic messenger.

**Hinata** : I think those guys are hotter than Kageyama :D

_45 likes_

Comment\Like

 **Noya** : What guys?

Comment\Like

 **Kageyama** : Who's hotter than me? -_-

_67 likes_

Comment\Like

 **Tsuki** : These guys called Zen, Jumin, Yoosung and a weird name for a guy called 707

_89 likes_

Comment\Like _  
_

 **Hinata** : OMG You play it too?!

 **Tsuki** : HELL NO. It's not my fault all those girls spam the internet with those Oh-I-am-so-sexy guys, like seriously 

**Kageyama** : WHO'S ZEN

78 likes

Comment\Like

 **Yamaguchi** : A well-known Pop star and Model 

Popular for his attractive looks 

He likes to talk a lot about himself 

Comment\Like

 **Tsuki** : Well he's outdone the King heheh expect for last part

Comment\Like

 **Kageyama** : SHUT IT TSUKI

_89 likes_

Comment\Like

**Hinata** : Here Kageyama

** 3464 likes **

**Kageyama** : SHIT

 **Kageyama** : Is he photoshopped or something 

_230 likes_

Comment\Like

 **Hinata** : DON'T TALK ABOUT MY ZEN LIKE THAT

 **Tsuki** : He's a goner

He's being sucked in

(Not that I care about what happens to him)

_344 likes_

**Kageyama** : Hinata stop playing that Game 

**Hinata** : I ONLY LISTEN TO MY LOVELY ZEN

_689 Likes_

**Kageyama** : WTF!!!!

 **Hinata** : Oh Zen is here to pick me up ^^

Goodbye

900 likes

 **Kageyama** : NOOO! HINATA COME BACK!!

_ **\\\\\\\\\Hinata Shoyo logged off\\\\\\\** _

**Kageyama** : I've been replaced once again :(

455 likes


	69. You hit what?

**Kageyama** : Tsuki is biased a killer.

**HInata** : What do you mean?

**Kageyama** : Sugawara, recap please.

**Sugawara** : *Sigh*okay Tsuki, you're driving, and Yamaguchi and Kageyama walk onto the road, what do you hit?

**Tsuki** : pfff,definitely Kageyama. I could never hurt Yamaguchi.

**Sugawara** : NO. You the brakes. YOU HIT THE FUCKING BRAKES!!


	70. Mooijima

**Mooijima:**

MEME FARM

7 likes\Comment

**Oikawa:**

WTF MOOIJIMA!? BUT... you haven't being on Facebook for 3 months!! U can't just suddenly post that!!

58 likes\Comment


	71. Meow and Four eyes

**Kuroo:** I had a great time with you Four eyes

 **Tsuki:** Same here

78 likes\Comment(6 replies)

 **Yamaguchi:** WAT

 **Hinata:** WAT!

 **Kageyama:** WATTTT

 **Bokuto:** WAT!

 **Tsuki:** WAT!

 **Kuroo:** WAT

 **Akaashi:** STOP IT WITH THE WAT!

230 likes\ Comment


	72. MA BRO

**Bokuto:** The best bro you could ever have is Bro-Kuto XD

 **(1) Kuroo:** If we combined our names together, we would be bro-kuroo

 **Bokuto:** You get me bro! 

**Akaashi:** The best bro you could have is Bokuto? Oh please, I have first hand experience and I beg it differ. Plus why are you still awake at 2am? Go to sleep!

**Bokuto:** T_T

**Tsukishima** : I disagree. 

**Bokuto** : TSUKIII

**Tsukishima** : Don't call me that!

**Kuroo** : TSUKII~


	73. The Jealous ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is jelly

**Dachi** : Hey Sugawara ^^ I could have held your hand for you ya know....cuz we have a thing between us ya know Γ￣△￣）Γ

23 likes\Comment

 **Sugawara** : Are you still jealous about that!! How inappropriate to post something like that on here!!

45 likes\Comment

 **Asahi** : Well....I could have also held your hand for you -_-

 **Sugawara** : (☞◑ω◑)☞ UGHH!! I TOLD YOU NOOO! I'M NOT GOING TO WASH THAT HAND THAT KIKYO HELD!!! 

67 likes\Comment

 **Noya** : ►_◄ CAN I JOIN THIS PARTY TOO 

78 likes\Comment

 **Sugawara** : U TOO?!

 **Tanaka-senpai:** ME TOO

 **Sugawara** : 〠_〠


	74. YOIxHaikyuu!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally created in 2016 when YOI came out

**Victor** : WE MADE HISTORY!!! 

899 likes\Comment

 **Kageyama** : Who the hell are you?

 **Tanaka** : Apparently they are from the first ever sport anime to feature a kiss between two *cough* males!

 **Hinata** : FANSERVICE O_O

56 likes\Comment

 **Yurio** : So u guys play Volleyball? Pfff what a boring sport

 **Tsuki** : Out comes a Russian competitor, he skates around to some classical music in a slightly dull costume, performs some excellent leaps but without any great artistic feel for the music. ^^

 **Yurio** : Are YOU MAKING FUN OF ME YOU FOUR-EYES!? U remind me of that shitty Yuri with those glasses

 **Yuri** : Sorry about him.....

 **Yamaguchi** : Nice to meet you!

 **Yuri** : Nice to meet you too!!

 **Tanaka** : OKKK!! WE CANT BE OUTDONE!! KAGEHINA, SUGADACHI, AKASHINOYA!!! START KISSING!!!

 **Kagehina** ; NOOOO

 **Sugadachi** : ......

 **AkashiNoya** : WTF

 **Victor** : Good luck trying to REMAKE History ^^

788 likes\Comment


End file.
